


Picnic Surprise

by vamppmoney



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Being Boys, First Dates, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff cuteness and more fluff, teru asks hajime out, theyre so cute bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamppmoney/pseuds/vamppmoney
Summary: Terteru decides to finally ask Hajime to be his boyfriend, what better way than with desert.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Picnic Surprise

Teruteru had devised the perfect plan, the perfect plan to get hajime to notice his affections. Sure he never held back on expressing his feelings for the other boy, always making sure to add occasional inappropriate remarks but unfortunately it still seems Hajime is oblivious to it all. Today is the day, the day he’s going to confess to Hajime and put all of his feelings out in the open.

Teru <3: heyyyy hajime wanna meet for lunch? I can whip us up something  
Ultimate Sexy: sure! What did you have in mind?  
Teru <3: how about a picnic, it seems fitting for a nice day like today doesn't it ;)  
Ultimate Sexy: sounds fun just send me the address

Teruteru was starting to feel a little anxious about all of this.   
Is he going to say yes? Of course he's going to say yes!! We’re practically a couple already and we’ve slept in the same bed and we even held hands that one time...But what if he says no, my poor lovestruck heart won’t be able to take the rejection especially after all the effort I've put into making this perfect.

The truth is he’s been secretly preparing this date for weeks, he made sure to buy only the best ingredients for their meal and he even checked the weather in advance to make sure it would be nice and sunny. Nothing could ruin this day. But something was missing, he had all the key picnic items prepared in advance, sandwiches cut into cute little squares, homemade lemonade and even fresh fruit, but still something felt wrong, he needed something big, something to be the finishing touch, something to completely blow Hajime away. And as he was scrolling through his Instagram feed he came across an amazing idea.

“CUPCAKES!! That's it! Why didn't I think of this before! I'll bake cupcakes for Hajime, and they’ll be so delicious he won't be able to refuse my love!! ...I’ll admit sweets aren't my strongest point but how hard can it be for the Ultimate Chef to make some cupcakes” He said to himself confidently.

Then, he got to work.  
..  
When hajime arrived at the park Teruteru was already waiting for him, sitting next to all the food he prepared sprawled out on a blanket. 

“Wow you really went all out, what’s the occasion?” Hajime smiled upon seeing the display.

“Of course I went all out for a picnic with my favorite person in the whole world” He smirked.

“...shut up” A little bit of pink appeared on Hajime’s face from the statement.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat, I didn't spend all day slaving away in the kitchen for nothing you know” He handed Hajime a sandwich slice.

As he bit into the sandwich his face lit up, “Teru this is really good!” he said before immediately scarfing down the rest.

“Hehe I’m glad you like it “ Teruteru smiled at him fondly.

This is what made all the hard work of being the ULtimate Cook worth it, seeing the look of pure joy and excitement on people's faces when they taste his creations.  
After they finished their food and stuffed themselves full with Teruteru’s amazing cooking, there was still one box left. 

Hajime eyed it, “So what's in there”

“It’s um… desert” Teruteru said nervously.

This is it, Hajime reached to open the box and froze when he saw the contents. A dozent perfectly iced red velvet cupcakes that spelled out ‘WILL U B MY BF ?’ in white frosting. He was so shocked that he didn’t even know how to react. Teruteru started to panic, did his perfectly crafted plan fail? 

“Haha so uhm, w-whudaya think..” he said quietly

“..yes”

“What-”

“Yes, I'll be your boyfriend” Hajime said, his face redder than the cupcakes.

Teruteru instantly engulfed Hajime into a tight hug, tears of joy starting to prickle the corners of his eyes. Hajime couldn’t stop smiling into Teruteru’s shoulder as he hugged back. 

After what felt like an eternal hug Hajime spoke up, “Can we eat the cupcakes now?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so TT-TT plz be nice,, teru/hajime is a HUGE comfort ship for me so if ur here to send hate just fuck off. ANYWAYS ILY AND THX 4 READING!! leave a comment and tell me what you think hehe :D


End file.
